


The Nightmares

by agdhani



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Me Heal Me prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo is there for his uncle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmares

“Uncle Bilbo…?”

Bilbo jolted awake, reaching for an absent sword, expecting the hand upon his shoulder to be the great pale hand of his nightmares that had robbed him of someone the one closest to his heart, whose death had left a hole no one had been able to fill. The blood…the rasping death rattle beneath the man’s final words as he bid Bilbo farewell.

He lived in nightly terror of the monster slain before crossing his heart had passed into the halls of the ancestors.

Bilbo wished Thorin was here to comfort him. Frodo’s young shoulder had to suffice.


End file.
